With Stranger
by littlescene
Summary: AU: It was all started when Quinn's mother asked Santana Lopez to come to Quinn's older sister Frannie Fabray's wedding
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray has been looking at her watch for every 5 minutes. She is currently sitting on a chair in her office waiting, and getting impatient to get home already, because today is her last day of work. Christmas is coming very soon, and she's planning on coming back to her hometown Lima, Ohio. Her sister Frannie is getting married on January with her fiancé for 2 years, Benjamin, but Quinn call him Ben for short. Ben is a dentist, he's tall, and also blonde like her sister. Quinn knows him since she's still in high school, so Ben is pretty much like a brother to her already

Quinn herself is a 26 years old Architect, she's pretty much famous in the architecture world even though she's still young. Quinn's got the brain, money and the look, and yet she's still single. Both men and women hit on her, but she just haven't found the right one

"Hey, Quinn, it's almost 5, go get ready, and then we hit the bar!" Mercedes her co-worker/best friend told her. Quinn glanced down at her watch

"Don't you think it's a bit early for a drink?" She asked her best friend

"Since when?! And says who? It is never too early to drink, loosen up a bit, and live a little Quinn, we're going to celebrate! Right Mike?" Mike her other friend pass by

"Heck yeah!" Mike grinned like an idiot

"Okay, fine" then Quinn put all of her stuff in her leather satchel

When they were all arrived at the bar, Mike went to find a booth while Quinn and Mercedes meet up with Tina, Mike's girlfriend. They order a drink, and then catch up on each other's life. Mercedes is getting married next year, her boyfriend, now her fiancé Shane just proposed a few months ago. Mike also told her a week before, that he's going to do a New Years Eve proposal but Quinn have to keep it a secret

"So… Quinn, how's your love life?" Tina asked, smiling at her

"Oh, you know Tina, same old same old" Quinn frowned as she took a sip from her drink "Actually, life is good and I couldn't ask for anything better at this very moment"

"Except for a girlfriend…" Mike said under his breath, but Quinn caught it

"Heard that one" Quinn scowled, and slumped her shoulder "I guess I just haven't found, the right one, you know"

"Come on Quinn, don't be like that!" Mercedes try to cheer her up. Quinn then motioned the bartender for more drinks

"I thought it was a bit early for a drink" Mike says mocking her and then chuckled

"Oh shut up Mike, I need it you know" Quinn snatched the bottle from Mike and the whole group laugh "Anyway, that's enough about me. Mercedes, how's the wedding preparations going?"

The rest of the night went well. They talked and laughed together. It's almost 11pm now, and Quinn thinks that it's time for her to go back to her place

"I'm going home now"

"Already?" says Mike

"Yeah Mike, I'm tired" she mumbled

"Quinn, you're too drunk to drive. Here let me drive you home" Mercedes said to her

"No, I'm not drunk, I'm just a little bit, tipsy" Quinn said it more to herself

"Quinn, I know you. You're always getting all emotional when you're drunk. That one time I caught you sitting in your car alone in the parking lot singing 'Can't Smile Without You' for god sake, then you-"

"That, my friend, is not true" Quinn cuts her off, but Mercedes continues anyway

"Oh! And then you start crying and said to me that you forgot your way back home. So hell no! I'm not going to let it happen again" Quinn grimaced, it was embarrassing really

After they pay the bills, Mercedes dragged Quinn to her car. The ride to Quinn's apartment was silent 'cause they were both tired. When they got into Quinn's apartment, Quinn starts to cry

"Oh no, God no, not right now. Quinn, can you like wait until we're in your room? I really don't want to carry you" Mercedes said to her, but it makes Quinn cries even harder

"Okay, Jesus" so when Quinn is already in her own bed and on her pajamas Mercedes narrowed her eyes at her and said "Spill"

"I just… I just want somebody to love me. I mean, you have Shane, and you're getting married next year. Mike has Tina, and he's going to propose soo-"

"What?!"

"Oh my god… Did I just…? I said it out loud didn't I? Mike is going to kill me! Promise me that you're not going to tell anybody, especially Tina. It was supposed to be a surprise…"

"I promise, but I just can't believe that Mike is not telling me about the news. Okay, go on" Mercedes told her

"Why can't anybody love me Cedes? Am I ugly? Oh god, my breaths smell doesn't it?!" she gasped, and it makes Mercedes laughs

"No baby girl, you're like one of the pretties girl I've ever met, I love you and your breath does not smell" she chuckled

"I love you too Cedes, you're my best friend. But that's not what I meant"

"I know, look Quinn, you're going to meet 'the one' soon, so try not to think about it so hard"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because, I know so" she smiled at her "Just go sleep already, night Quinn"

"Thank you Cedes, goodnight" Quinn mumbled. And with that, Mercedes left Quinn's apartment

* * *

The next day,

Quinn's phone blasting throughout the room, she groans and get out of her bed to find her phone,

"Hello" she answered the phone

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, where have you been?!"

"No need to yell… Please" it's Quinn's mom calling

"Do you know what time is it?" her mom asked her then Quinn glanced at the clock, which read 11:51

"It's almost 12, what is up?" she asked her mom casually

"I've been calling you since this morning, where are you?"

"Mom it's holiday, remember?"

"Alright, you know that your sister is getting married right?"

"Uhuh" Quinn nodded even though her mom can't sees it

"So yeah, our family, we have a tradition, like we have to use this certain tableware at our wedding, and Fran's wedding is coming very soon"

"Okay…? Why are you telling me this again?"

"It's an antique tableware Quinn, your grandmother used it at her wedding, I used it at my wedding, your sister is going to use it at her wedding and you're going to use it too… someday"

"Okay mom, I get it. Your point is?" Quinn rolled her eyes

"I want you to bring it here, with a car"

"You want me to bring the tableware, from here to Lima, with a car?" Quinn repeat her mother's request

"Yes Quinn, with a car, 'cause it's fragile, and it's very important to our family"

"Mom, are you kidding? Why me? And for your information, I already booked a plane ticket"

"I'm sorry Quinnie, I forgot to tell you. And no, I am not kidding. I trust you darling"

"Ugh okay, where's this antique tableware anyway?" Quinn sigh

"Uh, yeah about that… I'm afraid that you have to pick it up first at your grandmother's house"

"Mom! Grandma's house is like miles away from here. It'll take hours for me to get to there"

"Don't worry Quinnie, you're not going to drive by yourself"

"What do you mean?" she asked her mother

"I know that it's going to be a long trip, so I figured… You remember my friend Maribel?"

"Mhm, Maribel Lopez right?"

"Yeah, so Maribel's daughter is living in New York too, I asked her to come with you earlier, and she agreed!"

"Mom, It doesn't make me feel any better. Can you imagine, spending hours or even maybe a day with a stranger?"

"What? I think it would be a great idea. She's my best friend's daughter anyway. You've met her already, so she's no stranger. And you two can get to know each other better"

"I've never met Maribel's daughter before…" Quinn told her mother

"Yes Quinn, you've met her, when you two were a babies"

"Really mom? Really? Ugh, okay, what's her name again?"

"Santana, her name is Santana Lopez"

* * *

what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Today's the day, Quinn's just had a phone call with her mother. Her mother told her that Santana would pick her up soon. She also told her to go get ready, and to dress nice. _What is that supposed to mean?_ Quinn's always dress nice, she usually wear a dress or something like that, but today she decided to wear something comfortable, so she chooses to wear a dark skinny jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket, not to forget a pair of boots. After a call with her mother Quinn decided to call her best friend Mercedes

"Cedes"

"Morning Quinn!" Mercedes greeted her

"Why are you so chirpy? Ooh, I bet Shane is there right now" she teases her best friend

She heard Mercedes chuckled on the other line then said "Yeah girl, you bet your nice butt he is"

"So anyway, I just wanted to tell you how crazy my mom is…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana is standing in front of Quinn's apartment waiting for the other girl to come down. She didn't even know why she agreed to this trip in the first place. She doesn't even know Judy Fabray's daughter, but she really can't say no when her mother's friend asked her for a favor. Santana hears a lot about this girl, Quinn. Okay, maybe not a lot, but she hears the name 'Quinn' pretty often. Her mother Maribel always says 'Quinn this, Quinn that', but she never really met Quinn

Then she remembered that Judy gave her Quinn's number, so she decided to call Quinn

"Wait hold on" Quinn said it to Mercedes through the phone "There's an incoming calls, but I don't know the number. Maybe it's important, guess I should answer it. I'll text you later okay? Love you, bye Cedes" then Quinn answer the phone

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Uh hello, Quinn? I'm sorry, this is Santana, uh Lopez, Santana Lopez. I'm Maribel's daughter. Judy said that I should meet you here, I mean in your apartment. I uh, just wanted to tell you that I'm in front of your building already"

"Oh! Yeah yeah, I'll be down there in a minute"

"Okay bye, uh Quinn" _why am I nervous again?_ Santana thought to herself

Quinn on the other hand is also nervous. She's worried that Santana is some kind of a freak or something. Her palms are sweating, and after a good minute of an internal debate, she decided to meet Santana downstairs, but she texted Mercedes first

Quinn: She's here! Wish me luck

_Mercedes: Good luck baby girl! xx_

Santana is standing in front of her black range rover, she's leaning against it be exact. She's wearing a simple white shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers. She let her hair down, she also wear this black new era cap and a ray ban aviator. Santana is currently checking her phone, waiting for Quinn. And then she hears this voice coming from her left, so she turns her head to see the owner of this voice

"Santana?"

"Q-Quinn?" she choked, and it makes Quinn chuckle

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Santana nodded at her "Okay… You ready?"

"Yeah sure, let's go"

"We can use my car if you want…?"

"Nah, fine, it's okay"

The both of them got into Santana's car, and Quinn makes an effort to start the conversations first

"I'm sorry, that my mom dragged you into this trip" Quinn slumps in her seat, and Santana shrugged

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Judy is my mom's best friend after all. Uh hey Quinn, do you mind if we make a stop at the nearest coffee shop first? I need my daily dose of caffeine" Santana asked her

"Of course, there's a Starbucks right over there" Quinn pointed the direction

When they arrived at Starbucks, the girls walk straights up to the front counter and greeted by Will, one of the barista that works here, Quinn knows him, cause she's often go to this place

"Quinn! How are you? What can I get you today? Your usual?"

"Hey Will, I'm fine, thank you for asking. And yes my usual please. Santana?" Santana looked at the menu then said

"Uh, salted caramel mocha, please" She smiled at Will, and hands him dollars

"No! You don't have to pay, it's on me" Quinn says

"Oh okay, are you sure?" Quinn nodded "I'll try to find a seat okay?" The place is a bit crowded today

Quinn smiled at Santana "Okay", then turn her attention back to Will

"So, Quinn, who's your friend over there?" Will ask her

"She's my mother's friend's daughter, why are you asking?"

"She's hot" he smirked

"Oh, I know that…" she chuckles "Anyway, where's my order?" Will hands her the orders and she takes it then sit in front of Santana

"Here's your drink" Quinn gave the drink to Santana, and Santana accepted it then said thank you

"So… Quinn, don't you think it's a little bit weird the fact that our moms are best friend, but we never met each other before?"

"Uh yeah" Quinn manage to say while she's taking a sip from her drink "I asked my mom the other day, she said that we're no strangers, and she, also told me that we've met already, when we were babies. Babies, for god sake! Can you believe my mom?"

"Wow, your mom is… one of a kind" Santana laughs

Quinn can't help but loves the way Santana laugh, "Yup, sure she is"

"So, tell me about yourself, you don't really want to spend hours with a stranger right? Because it's going to be a looong ride" Santana said to her. _That's exactly what I thought! It's like she can read my mind… _she smiled

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly. As you know, my name is Quinn" Quinn shook her hand with Santana "So yeah, I just graduated from college last year, I work at this architecture firm, and still very much single. You?"

"An architect, impressive" Santana nodded "Oh, I graduate from college too last year, just like you. And I studied culinary arts. I also run this small place here in New York"

"You're not so bad yourself. So are you a chef or something?"

"More like a pastry chef I am"

"Cool! I really have to come to your place someday"

"Yeah, please do" Santana grinned

They chatted for a good hour, getting to know each other. At first it was a little bit awkward, but then it went really well

And after they finished their drink Santana told Quinn "I'm going to the restroom first, then we hit the road, okay?"

"Okay, I'll just wait outside" then Quinn reach her phone in her bag and sent Mercedes a text

Quinn: Oh my god Mercedes, she's gorgeous!

_Mercedes: Who are you talking about?_

Quinn: Santana, my mom's friend's daughter, I thought I told you about her earlier today :/

_Mercedes: Oh yeah sorry, I forgot :p So how is she?_

Quinn: She's really nice actually, and she told me she just graduate from college last year and that she's a pastry chef. So I figured that she's around our age. She's hot cedes, like really hot, you have to see her!

_Mercedes: Good for you Quinn ;) And don't forget to tell me more!_

"You ready Quinn?" Santana says from behind her

"OH, yeah yeah, absolutely"

Quinn: Yeah, I really hope that the rest of the ride goes well, but so far so good :) Talk to you later! xx

* * *

So yeah, this chapter is basically still an introduction part. I uploaded this chapter earlier today, but there must be something wrong with it... Anyway, thank you for the reviews & follow alerts :)


	3. Chapter 3

Happy new year to you all! Okay, I'm not good with this A/N thing... So here's the new chapter, sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes

* * *

The weather is rather chilly now, but that's not stopping Quinn and Santana from going to Quinn's grandparent's house. It's been an hour since they left Starbucks. And the ride has been nothing but fun. They talked about their family, works, New York, and things they're going to do when they're arrive at Lima, until…

_I know you want it, I know you want it, you're a good girl_

_Can't let it get passed me, you're far from plastic, talk about gettin blasted_

_I hate these blurred lines_

"Ugh, I'm so sick of this song, do you mind if I change the radio station?" Quinn groaned

"I thought you're the top 40's kind of girl. I'm tired of listening to this song either to be honest… This song is EVERYWHERE"

"I agree, but what makes you think I'm a top 40's kind of girl?" Quinn asks the other girl, curious

"I don't know" Santana shrugs "But my second guess is, rock…? Am I close?"

"I listen to pretty much anything, but I am more alternative or indie rock kind of girl" Quinn answered "The radio sucks" she sighs

"Yeah, just like Thom York said, people want access to good music, but they don't get it, because the radio is so shit" Santana said

"He's right though… Uh San, do you have an iPod or something?"

"Oh, yeah it's in my bag" Quinn took it then began to scroll through Santana's iPod

"Oh wow, this is amazing, are you copying all of this from my iTunes? Cause to me, it seems like we're a musical soul mate or something" Quinn said then sing along with the song that playing on Santana's iPod

"Ha! You wish" Santana chuckled

"Oh and San, can we like make a stop right there, the gas station? I really have to pee"

"Really Quinn? Cause we're literally just make a stop like 5 minutes ago, and you told me that you didn't want to pee"

"But that's like 5 minutes ago! I really want to pee _now_"

Santana snapped "Ugh Quinn" she groans "Quit acting like a baby!"

"What did you just said?"

"You' .like. "

"But I really, really have to pee! It's cold outside, why are you making this into such a big deal and acts like a bitch about it?! I can't believe I thought you were cool for a second"

"Say what?! I'm the bitch now? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes Santana, you're the bitch. You know what? Just stop right here, if you don't want to stop at the nearest gas station, I'll just walk!"

"What? No! Are you crazy? This is ridiculous, why are we fighting about this stupid things anyway?!"

"You started it!" Quinn snapped "Ugh! Fine, I don't want to pee anymore. I'll just hold it until we arrive at my grandparent's house. Happy? Just go drive Santana, eyes on the road" Quinn rolled her eyes

Another hour passed. The rest of the ride was silent. Quinn is currently sleeping on her seats, wrapped up in tiny blanket she brought. She fell asleep right after the fight she had earlier with Santana

Santana on the other hand was rather confuse. She's not familiar with the area. She thinks about waking Quinn up, but they're not really on speaking terms right now. But she really don't know where to go. She looks at her surrounding and thinks that she's must be lost. So she finally decided to wakes Quinn up. _Oh fuck it_

"Quinn? Wake up…" she slightly nudged Quinn on the shoulder,

Quinn stirred from her sleep "What?" she manages to open her eyes slowly "What do you want Santana?" she asked slightly irritated

Santana takes a deep breath before speaking, gathering her courage "I don't know… where your grandparent's house is…" she knows for a fact that her face is red right now, blushing from embarrassment, but at least she tried to keep it cool

Quinn fought the urge not to laugh "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, it's in the end of that road" Quinn said

When they arrived at Quinn's grandparent's house, Quinn knocked on the door. Then she hears a voice from behind the door "I'm coming!" and the older person's finally opened the door for her

"Grandma!"

"Quinnie!" her grandmother hugged her tightly, then cupped Quinn's face "Oh my god darling, you're turning into such a beautiful young lady! How are you? Come on in!"

"I'm fine, thank you grandma, how are you and grandpa's doing?" Quinn smiles at her grandmother "Oh I forgot! Grandma, this is Santana" she introduce Santana to her grandmother "She's Maribel Lopez's daughter, you know my mom's friend"

Santana takes Quinn's grandmother's hand then shake it "Santana Lopez" she smiles. _Santana is so much softer when she's around an elderly person_

"Oooh, I know a Lopez when I see it. They're lovely. And grandpa is fine, he's asleep upstairs." Quinn's grandmother said it, and Santana lifts her eyebrow

"You know my mom?" she asked

"Of course I do! And I know your father too, Carlos. They both went to the same high school like Judy, but if I remember correctly your father Carlos is a senior"

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but grandma, I really need to use the bathroom" Quinn said and then sprint to the bathroom, her grandmother and Santana just laughed

"So, Santana right?" Quinn's grandmother asked her, and she nod "How was the ride?"

"It was fine really" she smiles "But we made a lot of stops all the way here" and chuckle softly

"You must be tired, why don't you and Quinnie spend the night here? And both of you can continue the rest of your trip tomorrow"

"If only Quinn's okay with it" Santana smiled at the older woman

"If only I'm okay with what?" Quinn sits next to Santana

"I just asked Santana to spend the night here, you two must be tired"

"Yeah, I'm a little bit tired, and my back hurts. What do you think Santana? You must be really tired, you drove all the way here"

"Uh yeah, sure, its okay" she scratch her temple

"Alright then!" Quinn's grandmother claps her hands "It's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning? Good night girls"

"Okay, goodnight grandma" Quinn says, but then she remember something "Grandma, wait! You only have one spare bedroom here—" but her grandmother is already upstairs

"Quinn, it's okay, I can sleep on the couch you know"

"That's not what I meant…"

"No Quinn it's fine really" Santana said it

"If you said so…" Quinn shrugged her shoulder "Just wait over here, I'm going to find a pillow and a blanket for you" Santana just nodded. Minutes later… "Here's your pillow and blanket. The bathroom is right over there" Quinn points to the hallway

"Thank you" Santana mumbled

"You're welcome, do you want a tea or hot chocolate? It's freezing cold outside" Quinn asked her

"A tea would be nice…" Santana said

"Okay, just a minute" Quinn walks to the kitchen but Santana stopped it

She grabs Quinn's wrist "Quinn, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for acting like a bitch earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you, I guess I'm just tired, you know…" Santana says almost in a whisper

A single touch from Santana makes her skin feels like on fire _what is that?_ She thought to herself "Yeah, I'm sorry for being a baby too" Quinn shrugs her shoulder again

"Quinn, I didn't—" Quinn cuts her off before Santana can even finish her sentences

"Just kidding!" Quinn teases the other girl.

After they finished their drink, the girls exchange a nervous glance and stay silent for minute before they say goodnight to each other

"Goodnight Quinn"

"Uh yeah, goodnight San"


	4. Chapter 4

There's someone knocking on Quinn's bedroom door, but Quinn just stare at the door until she hears a voice

"Quinn… Can I come in?" it's Santana

"Santana? Uh yeah sure, come on in" Quinn pull her blanked up to cover her body, because she only wears a short shorts, and a tank top

"I can't sleep… It's really cold out there. Do you mind sharing the bed with me?" Santana asks her

"Here? Like _here_ beside me?" Quinn asks as Santana sits on the edge of the bed

"Yes Quinn, here, in your bed" Santana rolls her eyes "or would you rather see me knock on your grandparent's bedroom and ask them to share their bed with me?"

"W-What?"

"No Quinn, I'm just kidding… But that would be awesome, I mean, I've never slept with old people before" Santana said matter-of-factly

"Santana! That's my grandparent you're talking about"

"Not like that… What I mean was not sleep 'sleep together', but sleep on the same— Oh, you know what I mean" Santana rolls her eyes again

Quinn sigh "Just shut up and get your ass here already"

"Wanky" Santana smirks while adjusting her position on bed "And Quinn I just wanted to tell you that I really am sorry about, you know, the whole 'pee' incident. Sometimes I just can't control my temper— Oh wow Quinn, you smell _really_ good" Santana said it casually, and it makes Quinn's heart beating so fast

"San, what are you talking about? Are you sleep talking?"

"What? No I'm not, what do you mean? I literally just got here... You know Quinn, I like you the moment you walk down the stairs, wearing that leather jacket of yours. I was like 'damn, she's hot' and I cannot believe when you told me that you're single, I mean come on, a girl like you? Single?"

_Is this a dream? Am I dreaming? Did Santana just tell me that I'm, hot?_ Quinn thought to herself, then she feels a hand on her shoulder caressing, slowly moving up to her hair and try push her hair aside "S-Santana? W-What are you doing?" Quinn said almost in a whisper. Santana begin to kiss Quinn's neck, it was soft and warm and Quinn can't help but let out a little moan

"Shhh, your grandparents are asleep. You don't want to wake them up, don't you?" Santana says, and slowly start to kiss the back of Quinn's ear

"But it's not like I'm screaming or anything…" Quinn says suppressing her moan and then she feels Santana's lips is on her jaw now

"Yeah, but you will" Santana says and she smirks, her voice is heavy with arousal. It makes Quinn turns her head then cup Santana's face then presses her mouth very softly against Santana's. She takes Santana's lower lip between her teeth before tugging it gently. Their kiss quickly becomes more passionate and when she granted Santana's tongue an access into her mouth a low moan escaped from her mouth "Oh god, Tana…" Quinn mutters softly

"What do you want Quinn? I want you to tell me what you want…" Santana husks between kisses

"I want your mouth on my breast… Please, Tana" Quinn pleaded

"Your wish is my command" and with that Santana move to Quinn's breast and press her mouth against Quinn's left breast, then taking her nipple between her lips, and circling her tongue around it

"So gooooood" Quinn moans again. Quinn's moan is the best thing that Santana ever heard and she thinks she need more, she needed to tastes Quinn. She then begin to give a little kisses on Quinn's thigh

"Is this okay, Quinnie?" Santana husks, asking for permission

"Oh god, Tana please—" _wait what? Quinnie?_

"Quinnie? Quinnie…" Quinn opens her eyes immediately

"Wake up, why are you, sweating like that…? It's cold outside… Anyway, breakfast's ready. Santana and your grandfather are outside" Quinn's grandmother told her

"I uh, the air conditioner must be… broken! Yeah, it must be broken" her grandmother look at her skeptically, Quinn knows that she didn't believe her "Uh yeah be right there a second" she says. Then Quinn get out of her bed and decided to change her tank top cause it was wet. _Oh god, what just happened? Thank god it was a dream… But why is it just a dream? I bet she's really good on bed_ Quinn smiles _Oh god, remind me why am I dreaming/thinking about Santana again?_ Then she gets out from her room and walks straight to the kitchen

"Morning _Quinnie_" Santana smirks, she's wearing an apron, and holding a pan _cute _Quinn thinks

"Good morning" Quinn rolls her eyes "Morning grandpa" she kiss her grandfather on the cheek

"Good morning Lucy, breakfast's ready, Santana made us a waffles and pancakes. You never said that your girlfriend can cooks, this is soooo good"

"Grandpa, first of all Santana is not my girlfriend…. And second, I thought we agreed not to call me.. Lucy" Quinn came out to her family when she was still in college. At first she thought her family were going to kick her out or something, but turns out, they're accepted it and supporting Quinn. And they still love Quinn just the same

"You want waffle of pancake? Or maybe both…?" Santana asks her

"Uh waffle…" Quinn says still sleepy. Santana puts the waffle on Quinn's plate

"Thank you Tana" after realizing what she said, she corrects it  
"Uh, I mean, thank you Santana" Quinn's blushing and Santana just lifts her eyebrow

"_Quinn_, your mom called earlier, she asked me to tell you to call her soon" Quinn's grandfather told her

"Will do grandpa, right after I finish my breakfast"

* * *

After she finished her breakfast, Quinn called her mother, saying that Santana and her will be on their way soon, cause tomorrow is Christmas eve, and her parents wants to spend it with her and of course with Fran, and Ben. She can't wait to get home. She really missed Lima, her room and else, but she doesn't really want her trip with Santana to be over, just yet. After last night, Quinn starting to like Santana, she's really nice actually, and they do have a mutual interests

"Quinnie, come over here darling!" Her grandmother yells from the other room, makes Quinn snapping back into reality

"I just showed Santana your childhood photos" Quinn grandmother grins

"What? Grandma!"

"What? You were so cute! Isn't that right Santana?"

"Uhm sorry what? Uh yeah, you're so cute _back then_" Santana looks at Quinn, and can see the hurt in her eyes "Oh I'm not saying that you're not cute _now_"

"I know what you're saying" Quinn says

"Okay, I'm going to get the tableware. Don't go anywhere" Quinn's grandmother decided to go, and let the two girls talk

"Okay why are you upset?" Santana asks

"I'm not upset" but she pouts

"So why are you pouting? Is this because I said that you were cute _back then_?"

"I'm not pouting. And why would I care about your opinion anyway?" Quinn says, but it came out a little bit harsh than she intended to

"Wow okay, I was trying to pay you a little compliment here… What I'm saying is that, you're cute, but I don't think cute is the right word to describe you, I mean you've gotten really mature, not that I've known you before, but you know, based on these photos. And I think you're pretty Quinn"

"You think I'm pretty?" Quinn asks, blushing

"Yes _Lucy_, don't make me say it twice" she rolls her eyes

"Don't call me that! And okay, I do care about your opinion..." Quinn push Santana shoulder playfully "and the others too" she add

They stay quite for a minute, waiting for Quinn's grandmother to get the tableware "So… Lucy huh?" Santana teases,

"Oh shut up" Quinn rolls her eyes, and Santana just chuckle "What?"

"Don't call me that" Quinn says

"Why? I think it suits you" Santana smiles

Later, Quinn's grandmother hands them the tableware, and the girls put it in Santana's car, and starts packing then say goodbye to Quinn's grandparents to continue their trip

"Wait, hold on" Santana says, slowing her car

"What? What Santana? Did we forget something?" Quinn asks, oblivious

"You've peed right?" Santana asks her, and Quinn can't really tell if she's being serious or just joking

"Oh my god... Really San? Really? Yes, I've peed! Now shut up and drive" and Santana just laugh

* * *

**What do you think? Ideas are always welcome, and I guess the next 2 chapter will be about christmas & NYE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I can't believe the amount of people that following this story! I thank you all very much, this is amazing! And I also want to thank you all for the reviews and favorite alerts, I really appreciate it :) **

**Did you all see the new Quinntana/Rivergron pic on set of glee? It makes me very happy yet nervous, cause there might be a Quinntana scene on glee100, but yeah, I have to lower my expectations... **

**So here's the new chapter and once again sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. R&R? Let me know what you think**

* * *

Christmas day is finally here, the weather is incredible, the Fabrays are all here in Lima, including Frannie and her fiancé Ben. After a long ride from Quinn's grandparents, Santana dropped her at her house last night, but everyone is asleep when she got home. So when Quinn woke up in the morning, she's so excited to meet her family, especially her older sister Frannie

"Quinn! Merry Christmas! I didn't hear you coming last night. Don't you miss me?" says Frannie

"Merry Christmas to _you_! Uh, no I don't, I only miss Ben actually" Quinn teases her sister

"That's my girl! Merry Christmas Quinn" Ben hugs her, Frannie just roll her eyes for respond but hugs her little sister anyway

Frannie asks "So, how's my little sister? How's life treating you? New—"

"Girlfriend?" Ben finished his fiancé sentences

"I was going to ask about her job, a new apartment or maybe a new car first… But yeah, girlfriend?" Frannie wiggle her eyebrows

"Ugh, I know you guys were going to talk about it, and the answer is no, no new girlfriend, no new nothing" Quinn answered

"Aww, you're going to get one soon" says Frannie

"Cedes told me the same thing a few days ago, but here I am, still single" Quinn says it deadpanned "Anyway, mom and dad are in the living room waiting for you two, I'm going to get my phone then join you guys later"

Meanwhile Santana is currently lying on her bed looking at her phone, waiting for Quinn to text her. After spending days with Quinn, the two become more closer than before. They texts each other good morning and good night. Santana thinks that it's different with Quinn, it feels _natural_

_Should I text her first? But she's probably not awake yet_ Santana thought to herself, then her phone beeped indicating a new text message

_Quinn: Good morning! Merry Christmas, and don't forget my present! Cause you're Santa…na. Get it? Oh and my mom says hi to your mother xx_

Santana: Good morning to you too! You're such a dork Q… Okay, I'll tell her later. Anyway, what are you doing tonight? Are you busy?

_Quinn: I'm not a dork, and even if I am, you still wanna be my friend right? Don't answer that, I know you do, cause you can't resist my charm ;) No I'm not busy tonight, why are you asking?_

Santana: You really are a dork… No Quinn, you're the one that can't resist my charm. Just like your grandmother said, Lopezes are lovely and charming ;) Yeah about that, meet me at Lima Bean tonight, 7pm? What do you say?

_Quinn: Nah, you're lying, my grandmother never said that… Okay, I'll meet you there, later Santa! :p_

Later that night, Santana arrived first at the Lima Bean. She checks her watch, it's 5 minutes early, but she don't mind. She is now sitting in one of the seats near the window, waiting for Quinn. She got Quinn's present in her bag, but worry if Quinn may not like it or if the present may not even good

"Hey, sorry for making you wait" Quinn says, while adjusting her position on her seat, carrying a cup of coffee, and a purse

"I didn't see you coming… When did you order that?" Santana pointing to the coffee

Quinn shrugs and take a sip from her drink "Yeah well, I'm like a ninja at night"

Santana chuckles "Whatever you dork, here's your present"

"Stop calling me dork" Quinn rolls her eyes playfully "What? You really are giving me a present? Thank you Santa!" she squeals "What is this?"

"Uh yeah" Santana scratch her neck "It's a mix tape, I remember you said that we listen to the same kind of music, so I thought, this might be a good idea. But I don't know if you like it or not, I thought you'd probably think it was cheesy or something" Santana is looking everywhere but Quinn, avoiding eye contact

"Are you kidding me…" Quinn says

"Look Quinn, I'm sorry, you can give it back to me if you don't like it" Santana says

"No Santana, this is amazing! I like this, no I _love_ this. I may only know half of these but I bet the rest is awesome too. Thank you, thank you, I owe you one" Quinn says excitedly

"Really? No it's nothing really, I'm glad you like it" Santana says, beaming "And no, you don't owe me anything… Uh Quinn I need to go to the restroom, if you don't mind"

"Yeah sure, I can't wait to go home and to listen to this!" Quinn smiles

When Santana is in the restroom, a tall blonde and muscular boy walks to Quinn's table

"Quinn? Is that you? Quinn Fabray?" the tall blonde boy says it

"S-Sam…" Quinn says almost spit her coffee out

"Hey! What are doing here?" Sam says excitedly

"Drinking coffee obviously" Quinn answered

"I know I know, I mean here in Lima? Why are you not replying any of my texts?" Quinn used to date Sam, but their relationship doesn't work, Quinn ended it. For her, it was more like a one-sided kind of relationship. Sam loves her so much, but Quinn doesn't love Sam the way he loves her. Sam always asks for a second chance, but it's not Sam's fault that their relationship does not work and it's not his fault too that their relationship is over. It's her fault really, cause Quinn doesn't feel the same way

"Uh, I lost my phone" Quinn shrugs

"Uhm, but that's your phone" he points to Quinn's phone on the table

"Uh yeah, Sam about that—"

"Hey, what's going on?" Santana interrupting the two blondes

"Hey baby, what took you so long?" Quinn says pouting

_Baby? _Santana thought, but answers anyway "There's a line in the restroom"

"Sam, this is my girlfriend, Santana" Quinn wraps her arms around Santana

"Your girlfriend? Like girlfriend _girlfriend, _or a friend that's a girl?" Sam asked seems rather confuse

"We've been seeing each other for 3 months now, right San?" the girls exchange glances, and Santana decided to play along

"Yeah, it's amazing. Quinn here is amazing, I'm so lucky to have her as my girlfriend" she kiss Quinn's temple

"You ready to go? I'm tired, can't wait to get home already" Quinn says

"Yeah, absolutely, nice meeting you Sam" Santana says giving her best smile

"Uh yeah you too" Sam says

"Bye Sam" and with that the two girls left Lima Bean holding hands, leaving Sam standing alone in the middle dumbfounded. They still holding their hands while walking to the parking lot

"Quinn, you okay?" Santana asked her

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that, I'll explain later. Now can we please like go somewhere else? I really am looking forward for tonight, but just not here"

"Okay sure, I'll drive"

Quinn slumps in her seat, and says "Thank god Ben drives me here, so I don't have to worry about my car"

"Yeah cause that would be awkward, going out with your girlfriend but drives separately" Santana try not to laugh

"Uh yeah, about that… I'm so sorry you had to pretend to be my girlfriend, it's embarrassing and I really am sorry about it. But thank you, I think it's pretty convincing to him, and you're a good actress too if I may add" Quinn chuckles

"Look Quinn, you don't have to worry, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you, cause you know... I kissed you" Santana says, blushing

"It's fine, it was part of the act right?"

"Uh yeah" _well I wish it wasn't _"So where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me" Quinn smiles


End file.
